Asking Gabi
by loveitall
Summary: Troy needs to ask Gabi out, but how? She's always with her friends and they never have time alone. Who will help him? Will he ever get the chance to ask her out, or will someone get there before he does?
1. Wrong Locker

_**Title:** Asking Gabi_

_**Summary:** Troy is going through a special time, what is it? Read to find out_

_**Author:** xpinkittyx_

_**Genre:** Romance/ a little comedy_

**Troy's P.O.V all the way through**

Right, this was the moment I had been waiting for all my school life, today was the day I was going to ask Gabriella Montez out on a date, I know I can do it, it's not that hard, she's only a girl (who I fancy a lot), I can do this.

She was standing by her locker taking out her books, she looked so beautiful with her hair in those unique curls falling by her shoulders, come on Troy, get yourself together, stop staring at her from behind your locker, ask her out!!

I got my focus together again, when I looked back to where she was, she had gone, her locker was closed and I couldn't see her through the crowed corridor. NOOOO! Stupid Troy, why are you so scared of her? She is only a girl, why is this so hard? It's not like she'll reject me, I felt the bond between us when we sang in "Twinkle Town" she must feel the same way about me! Don't tell me she didn't feel the same way! God, I have to find her and wait till she's alone, since she actually became friends with Sharpay and Ryan, she's usually always got a group of friends, it's a hard challenge, but I'm determined to do this…wait doesn't this sound like a reality TV challenge? I've got to stop thinking too much to myself!

I headed to our homeroom where I saw Gabi sitting at her desk talking to Taylor with what looked like a book of Chemistry! No way I was getting involved in that, it's way to complicated and if I do try to talk to her before she's finished the equation, then she won't listen to me and it'll be like I was talking to myself with a completely spaced out Gabriella. I need to find the perfect time… but when?

xXxXx

I watched Gabi through my locker during free period and waited till she read the note I placed in her locker, wait she's leaving her locker and she didn't even read the note! Maybe she didn't see it, oh no! Don't tell me I put it on the wrong locker! Noooo this is what I had put on the note

_Meet me in the building next to the science lab after school, _

_I need to talk to you,_

_Troy_

There are loads of Troys in the school, please say another Troy will be waiting for that girl/boy! God, I need to find out who's locker that was! Help me, I'm seriously messed up!

xXxXx

_Troy is at the receptionist_

"Ahem," I said wanting Mrs Hilda to notice me

"Oh, hello Troy," she turned to face me, "what brings you here?"

"I was wondering how many people there are in this school named Troy," I asked

"Why? Wanting how many people are named after you?"

I looked away embarrassed, "No, it's just a survey of how many people have the same name as you,"

"Oh, ok then, well shouldn't you be doing the work?"

"Oh," I need an excuse, "I have too much basketball practice so the teacher let me ask you,"

"I'll have the results by lunch," she said politely turning back to her computer screen

"Thanks, oh and also, do you know who has locker number 192?" I correctly receited the number of the locker I had so stupidly put the note in

"Um why do you want to know, Troy Bolton sneaking around in other people's lockers,"

"Um no, someone wanted me to put something in their locker, but I can't remember the number, so if you could tell me the person…"

"Very well, I'll give you the name of the person as well at lunch, come by my office a quarter to 2, or it goes in the bin,"

She seemed frustrated, time to leave

"Thanks again," I turned to leave quickly before anyone wondered why I was by the office.

* * *

**So, who do you think the locker's is? Does he eventually ask Gabriella out? Find out in the chapter to come! This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but then I changed it, so review and sorry if it's bad, it's my first attempt at a comedy! R&R at least 5 reviews! xpinkittyx!**


	2. Is it Right?

**Hi again, sorry it took so long to update, I had to try to think, now it's back to school and I've finished my homework, I hope you enjoy this! ) You need to give me ideas! Im sure a lot of you know what WRITERS BLOCK is!!! **

**Chapter 2**

"So Troy, aren't you supposed to be meeting Ryan?" Sharpay asked Troy by his locker

"Uh, no…" Troy said confused

"You put a note into his locker to meet him at that building, or whatever,"

"No, I didn't…wait, is this Ryan's locker?" he asked pointing to the locker he put the note in

"Duh!"

"Ohh no! This is bad, really bad!" Troy said

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said, going into the locker beside Ryan's

"Hi," there was an awkward silence

"Ok, you know I'm fine with it and all, you meeting Ryan, which you're pretty late for, but I'm ok with it!" Gabriella said cheerfully

"Oh, yeah, see ya, I gotto go…to, umm, see," he started "Ryan," he said in an undertone

_Stupid me! How could I put it in the note in the wrong locker! I should have known which one was her locker, I've been watching her for ages! Anyway, I wonder what Ryan thinks I have to talk to him about._

Troy walked over to the building next to the science lab, of course it was Troy's secret building.

"Hey Ryan!" Troy called as he walked over to him

"Hi Troy! What did you call me over for? I need to get to the spring musical rehearsal in a minute,"

"Well,"_ how do I break it to him?_ "I wasn't supposed to put that note into your locker,"

"Well whose did you plan of putting it in?" Ryan questioned

_Should I tell him, will he tell Sharpay? Because if he does, she might try and help me and I don't need her to know_

"Well it was supposed to go into Gabi's locker and I put it into the wrong locker…" he trailed off

"What did you wanna talk to her about, I hope it wasn't a way to kick us out of the spring musical!"

"No way! I'm not auditioning for a musical again! I wanted to ask Gabi out,"

"Why couldn't you do it earlier, you had so much tome when you were performing in Twinkle Town,"

"I wanted to do it without everyone around and without everyone knowing our business, you know how that is,"

"Well do you want me to help you out, I could tell Sharpay and then it would be easier for you?"

"NO! I mean no thanks, don't tell anyone about this conversation,"

"Well what am I supposed to tell them we talked about?"

"Just say we were discussing the importance of the male parts in the musical,"

"Ok then, and what is it with this spot, it was kinda hard to find!"

"Nothing, just forget the conversation and the place, hurry!" I rushed him

xXxXx

I walked over to our lunch table, me, Gabi, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor and sometimes Kelsi and Jason usually sat there and this time I sat next to Ryan and Gabi.

"Hey Gabi," I said cheerfully

"So how was your meeting with Ryan? I hear you wanna audition for the spring musical?" she began taking out her cutlery to eat

"Uh, not really, just wondering," did Ryan tell everyone? I turned to Ryan on my other side

"You didn't tell anyone about Gabi did you?"

"No, unless you want me too," he carried on eating

I turned back to Gabi

"You know, if you did the spring musical, I'll do it with you,"

"Nah, last year's was enough for me, I'll stick with the decathlon," she carried on eating

I really needed to get her attention!!

"Ahem,"

"Yea Troy, are you ok?" she asked not looking up

"It's ok,"_ I was fed up and if I couldn't get her attention, then maybe she doesn't like me, got up and left,_ "Catch you in basketball practise," I pointed at Chad, who was stuffing his face with bread

"Yeah dude," he replied muffled because of the bread

"Bye Gabriella," _I called her by her full name accidentally, does this mean I don't like her anymore? But I do, I love her, I need her, she is the only one that lets me be me, but why haven't I asked her out yet? I have the perfect plan, it'll take place tonight…_

Troy got thinking and quickly scurried off to prepare his plan.

* * *

**Please give me ideas... even if this story is bad, it was thinking of pulling it (deleting it) but with 5 reviews/more if you're kind i might carry on! **

**-xpinkittyx**


	3. AN Random Poll

**Random Poll of what should happen next:**

**a) Troy writes a poem for her on Valentines day and gives it to the wrong person**

**b) She thinks its from a different person who also likes her**

**0r**

**c) I finish the story really quickly in the next chapter**

**Please help me because I don't want it to be a long story but not too short either…**

**xpinkittyx**


	4. On the Balcony

**Hey guys here's a chapter of Asking Gabi, I completely forgot my plot for this story so I'm finishing it!**

Troy climbed up the Gabi's balcony like he had done so many weeks ago.

"_Good she's not in. She's probably at decathlon_" He thought when he didn't see a light in her room

Using the newly bought candles, he spelled out "be my girlfriend" and lot them all carefully. The time had finally come, yes this was the night, the night he would ask her

xXxXx

"Mami! I'm back!" Gabriella called out as she shut the door behind her

"I'm in the kitchen! Lasagna for dinner?" she shouted back

"Sounds good! I'm gonna take a shower and change!" Gabriella responded as she rushed upstairs carrying all her books

As Gabriella entered her room, she saw a flickering light from behind her curtain.

She turned on the lights and as she approached the balcony doors, saw Troy standing there holding a bouquet of White roses. Troy walked up to her and said "Gabriella, I love the way you smile and laugh, the way you blush, the way you walk, I love the way your breath smells so sweet, the way you fall so gracefully, but most of all I love the way you male me laugh and make me feel. Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella holding the roses with teary eyes said

"Yes I will!" she ran to him and kissed him, the kiss was deepened without hesitation and became more passionate. Coming up for air Troy said

"And I love the way you kiss" with a sly grin on his face

"Shut up! She said playfully and kissed him again.

**The End**

**

* * *

I know what you were thinking, stupid story and stupid ending, but I thought why not finish it? Anyway, I should be loaind more stories soon, but at the minute, I'm stuck with revision for my school exams!**

**Urh!**

**xpinkittyx reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
